


Christmas:1964

by PaRobinson



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas, Fluff and Humor, Grief/Mourning, Time Travel, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaRobinson/pseuds/PaRobinson
Summary: Martin Walsh's Christmas this year doesn't like it did in the previous ones. He's not enjoying the the festivities in the house one bit. Perhaps an encounter from an Old Man with a Police Box will help him feel better.





	Christmas:1964

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fic and written kind of at the spur of the moment. Originally was written/posted Christmas day on the Whovian Amino app but was encouraged to post it here by a good friend (shoutout to CharlsDee!). Got some good feedback on the Amino and think it's not so bad, but feel free to comment and give opinions. I'm sure there are a few grammatical errors in here too but please don't let that bother you too much. Anyway hope you enjoy!

It was Christmas Eve and the inside of Martin Walsh's house was the picture perfect example of how anyone celebrating the holiday should decorate. Garland was weaved through every bannister and rail in the house, multiple wreaths were hung throughout the house, the smell honey ham and hot cocoa wafted from the kitchen as the lady of the house cooked, from the room's entrance even hung a mistletoe so Martin's parents had a silly excuse to kiss and made Martin and his sister high should they ever have the misfortune of walking through the doorway at the same time. The family room was the crowning achievement, at least in his mother's eyes. There stood an immaculate and real tree decked from top to bottom with ornament and tinsel lights, with the perfect amount a presents for everyone and to look just right without being obnoxious. To top it all off was a there was a steady fire burning, warming the house and making it feel like the perfect Christmas. But the house wasn't warm, at least to Martin; or not as warm as it was in the years previous.  
  
Sick of the sights in the house and the overly cheerfullnes of his mother and the stoic ambivalence of his father Martin headed toward the door. The young boy shrugged on his jacket and pulled on his boots and trudged out into the snow. He wasn't going to go far, in fact he only got to the bottom of the steps and sat down, really just wanting to get away from what was inside. The street was open with no one in sight and snow was falling down at a steady rate. Someone would say it looks peaceful, Martin thinks it looks lonely. After a few minutes of stewing the cold was starting to get the better of Matin and he was starting to regret coming out a little bit when just going up in his room would have sufficed. Just as Martin was about to get up to do just that he heard what sounded like an impact followed by an irritated voice.  
  
"Blasted ship!"  
  
Martin turned to see a man standing in front of a Police Phone Box...one that wasn't there before. The man standing before it was old, he had a sharp nose and hair longer than what Martin saw men of that age whenever he came across one. The geezer's clothes looked old too, like something Martin would see his grandfather wear in one of the old pictures of his younger days in addition to a fancy cape and warm hat, and in his hand was a wooden cane which was probably what made the sound after the old man used it to hit the box. The geezer let out a exasperated sigh before turning to look around and noticed Martin, raising his hand to acknowledge the boy's presence, "Hello, my boy.  Shouldn't you be inside and out of the cold enjoying some cocoa or treats?"  
Martin pushed himself off the steps and made his way toward the old man, and from the look on said old man's face not what was wanted.  
"I'm tired of the inside. Why are you hitting a police box? Is it broken?"  
  
The old man looked at the Box and grew a small smirk, "In some ways yes. Usually that's alright but sometimes it can be quite trying."  
"Is now one of those times?"  
The geezer turns back to Martin, smirk gone and in its stead a look of annoyance and authority, "What's this about you being tired of the inside of your house?" Apparently the fogey was going to ignore that last question, "It comes off rather ungrateful to those who are providing it for you doesn't it, hm?"  
Martin answered that question with a hard look of his own, "I can't help it if I get tired from their shoving Christmas on me. I dont want to but they won't just let me be and they over do it." And with that Martin turns and starts back toward the house. Thinking that his answer probably didn't make much sense but he doesn't feel like clarifying.  
  
Martin stops at the stoop and instead of marching back up and into the house sits back down again, not wanting to deal with the family still, bit also not the geezer, so the stoop and cold it is. Crunching snow can be heard approaching him and he hears a throat being cleared, " I um....apologize. Sometimes my sterner tendencies get the best of me, especially when frustrated." And slowly sits down next to Martin, letting out a series of groans and sighs until completely seated.  
"Unfortunately I have had quite a few trying experiences as of late, as poor of an reason that is for my rudness."  
  
Silence settles for a few moments before Martin finally breaks it with a response "Apology accepted. I understand. I've been angry too."  
The older man's small smirk returns, "Well then I guess we'll both have to enjoy wallowing in sadness together, won't we? At least for the time being."  
  
The silence returns but this time it's less tense. Still, Martin wasn't a big fan of long silences.  
"My Grammy died," he doesn't look at the geezer's reaction knowing what it will be, "she dies a week ago. My parents said she is just in the hospital and too sick to see but I overheard them talking on night. They're going to tell me and my sister after Christmas."  
"My condolences," Geezer replies,"loss of family is always a blow to good cheer no matter the family, culture, or species"  
What a strange thing to say that last bit, "Grammy was always loved Christmas the most. Momma s trying to make up for her not being here by doing everything. Dad is just letting her and doing nothing. They act like all is fine. I dont like it."  
"No, I expect you wouldn't. But denial is what many people use to stave off sadness, especially when children are involved." Martin finally looks at the old man again and sees him looking off into the distance, debate creasing his wrinkled face. A few moments later the old man leaps to his feet, an action that leaves Martin surprised.  
  
"How about we see your Grammy, one last time? Think of it as my official apology." Again a strange statement.  
  
"Don't be mean mister. She's dead. We cant see her."Again a smirk appears and the fogey places a hand on Martin's shoulder, "What if I said that the Polic Box over there can help, hm?"  
Martin was starting to get angry at this old man's seeming levity of what he was saying, "The police cant help! And you said it was broken!"  
  
"I think I can convince it to work for this occasion. Besides, it's not actually a police box but a time and space ship called a-"  
But before he could finish Martin bolted off toward it, hearing all he needed. The old man quickly got his besrnings and and scrambles to catch up. However the young boy stopped before enter the supposed Time machine, looking back at the old man catching finally catching up.  
"I dont even know your name. I think that's important before I get in." In hindsight he should've asked in the beginning, but it got away from him.  
  
The old man, as if reading his mind, "Yes that question did get away from us didn't it my boy? Anyway I'm The Doctor" and he put both his hands on his lapels adding a bit of flair to the revelation.  
  
Martin laughed.  
  
The man now known as the Doctor was surprised by this and a little offended, "And what's so funny young man?"  
"Its just a Doctor with Polkce Box instead of something like an ambulance. Its funny" Martin chuckles, "like there was a mix up and now there's a policeman out there with an ambulance."  
The Doctor joins in on the chuckling too, "Not exactly how I would say that works but the image is certainly humorous. Now shall we?"  
And they both entered the Police Box, starting a whole different conversation with Martin being surprised and the Doctor chuckling.  
  
They arrive in from on Martin's Grammy's house (a year ago) and Martin comes bolting out of the Police Box and starts pounding on the door, only stopping when the door opens and his Grammy is standing before him wondering what all the commotion is about,"What's goin'on out her-oh!"  
  
Martin immediately rams into her and warps his small arms around as much of her as possible and squeezes as hard as her can. He cant help it.  
  
"Martin? What're you doin' here? Is everything okay? When did you get so tall?"  
  
Martin shot off some quick answers to all those that would suffice, quickly trying to pull her inside to spend some time with her, doing anything really. All the while the Doctor watched from the monitor of his TARDIS, a smile on his face but a hint of sadness in his eyes over the grandchild that not here with him. He realized that doing this wasn't the best course of action, but it was a nice one.  
  
When the trip was over and Martin returned home the Doctor told him this was a one time thing and if anything the young boy will never see him again. Martin agreed but said the Doctor could visit anytime, but especially around Christmas. The Doctor just grabbed his lapels and trudged off back to his box. And despite the seemingly cold goodbye Martin thinks he'd see the Doctor again. And he was right, many times the Doctor would come for a visit around Christmas time. Not always with the same face or mannerisms, but the same man none the less, as far as Martin could tell. The Doctor even brought some of his own friends along. Some visits were joyous and some ended in arguments and years without a visit, but it eventually was all washed away with a good talk and a little trip. Martin was offered a place for a longer duration, but a trip a year was fine for him. For him it was the thing that brought back that warmth into Christmas that was lost, and having that warmth all the time would ruin the magic.


End file.
